This invention relates to vehicle alarms or antitheft systems and particularly to a thief-thwarting alarm "on" indicator to be installed in the cab of a vehicle without an actual alarm system.
Modern auto vehicles and the accessories purchased and installed in them are often extremely expensive and are the subjects of easy theft when the vehicles are parked in remote or public parking areas. To protect against such thefts, many owners are installing in their vehicles alarm systems that, when armed, will generate a signal or sound a loud audible alarm whenever a sensor unit is triggered. These alarm systems are generally armed by a radio controlled switch remotely operable several hundred feet from the vehicle and its armed condition is usually indicated by a small light that may be mounted on the vehicle instrument panel or in each front door panel where its flashing can easily be seen by the vehicle owner, or by anyone else looking into the vehicle.
Potential car thieves looking for cars or their valuable contents are well acquainted with alarm systems and also check for flashing lights in the vehicle for an indication of the presence of an alarm system. A flashing light will turn them away.
The invention to be described is for an alarm system simulator which comprises an oscillator driven lamp coupled to the vehicle battery and to the ignition switch. The lamp, a low current LED mounted in the vehicle instrument panel, is OFF whenever the vehicle ignition switch is ON, and flashes whenever the ignition if OFF, thus discouraging potential car thieves.